secrets behind loathing, love and lust
by Belledonner
Summary: yull ball, the way Draco laughs, harry stars, pansy twirls, Ron admires and lavender notices it all. the way everyone's intentions twist to the most unexpected people in the most blatant or secretive ways.


AN: hey, i know what your about to say 'but you havent updated any of your old stuff yet!' well screw you all. i wanted to write this, so i did.

enjoy,

xxx

belle

_Hello there,_

_angle from my nightmare,_

_the shadow of the background of the morgue._

_The unsuspecting victim_

_of dankness in the valley. _

Blink 182: I miss you.

Yule ball.

Draco and pansy were the toast of heir house, being pure of blood, intelligent, charming and upholding everything their respected families uphold. There were a promising couple too, Draco, with his charisma and good looks, Pansy; with her cunning and curves.

They were also brilliant actors.

So when they entered the yule ball, heads held high and proud, no body suspected the thoughts that simmered beneath the surface masks.

Everyone saw Pansy as the slightly clingy, overly frilly spoiled princess, glaring mercilessly at Hermione granger who managed to up stage her appearance and a red haired boy who to all intense and purposes might have been the only stains on her perfect life.

Draco, the arrogant prince of Slytherin, who held himself above such unsightliness as showing contempt towards the enemy, permanent sneer held in place in disdain to the immaculate decorations and fellow students he held in contempt.

Nobody knew them as they did the other, so it was only Pansy who noticed the snatched glances Draco threw over her shoulder as they danced, the way he always laughed too loudly and found excuses to twirl and dip her on the dance floor when she knew potter was in line of sight or hearing. The way he would make a production of pleasure at having her at his arm when she knew this was simply a display to show the world he was better, was more than anyone could ever wish to be in the presence of. To prove to an individual who had not stopped staring at the dancing pair since they had entered, eyes bubbling with loathing, piercing the crowd. Even in the opening dance Harry potter, over the shoulder of that poor unattended Patil girl, he had managed to seek out Draco and spoil him with a glare.

And nobody save Draco saw the fierce hatred that burned within Pansy in the way her nails dug into his arm when Hermione entered. Her painted blood red lips curled into a disgusted smirk before her lids lowered and she snuck a glance at Weasley under heavy curled lashes, an action that portrayed to most an unwillingness to look any longer at Granger's performance and an act that Draco saw straight through. He never failed to notice the way she lead their dance closer too the pair of un-dancing couples or the way she sent Padma sprawling with a hex aimed expertly in an intricate dance move and with a sly smile. Catching Rons oblivious eye after with a snicker and glare of loathing.

O+O

From the moment harry entered the great hall with Pavarti at his arm he had felt ill at ease and used. Jealousy surged within the confides of his constricting and uncomfortable robes. Happy faces and gales of laughter that rippled through the hall, centered around what harry knew would be a blond head. He hated that laugh, the way it throbbed through his mind, echoing with smug acceptance that the owner knew he was on top of the world and wished the rest of those mere mortals to know. The way Malfoy and that bint Parkinson twirled as she giggled and clutched at him when he dipped her to the floor and spun her of her high heeled feet was just toucher, after all why should he be forced to watch the unwholesome pair? They had no right to be so happy.

All the same, his eyes were drawn to the white blond head.

O+O.

Blue eyes traced slim curves of a very female waist, interrupted by momentary lapses in vision due to the swirling crowd. He had abandoned his dancing partner who obviously didn't want to be there with him in favor of watching Flur Declour spin with lazy grace across the floor with some guy who hadn't stopped drooling.

For what seemed like the hundredth time Parkinson and the Ferret waltzed past, the long haired young witch had her back to him and Ron couldn't help notice the possessive hand on the small of her back right above... She tipped her head back and laughed, snub nose in the air as Malfoy dipped her low in a spin over his arm. Behind him Ron heard a dull thud but took no notice, not with the display before him: Pansy's well endowed breasts almost falling out of her top as her hair trailed the ground like a sheet of black silk. He caught her eye in that second, calling a disgusted look to his face and all the hatred he possessed and poring it out through his eyes. The moment was gone, Ferret-face spinning her off with a laugh and the continued to dance past, giving full view once again to the young veela drawing lust filled gazes from all corners of the room.

O+O

Even if they all thought they were being carfull with thier emotions, lavender slow dancing in the corner with shemus noticed everything.


End file.
